wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foxtails
Major Work In Progress Foxtails You walk along the dirt pathway, eyes darting around nervously. Had anybody seen you? Had you been quick enough? You would freeze as a familiar voice reached your ears, "Well, Karma, I didn't think I would be seeing you here. What. A. Surprise." Her voice was filled with hurt and anger, and you understood why. "Listen, Foxtails, you don't understand," You stared as you turned around, but ended with a yeep of surprise and pain as claws dug into your neck and forced you to turn around. You trembled as Foxtails' amber eyes glared into your soul like chips of orange ice. '' ''"You Idiot." She spat and dropped you. "You jeopardized the entire mission, running off like that! Needle was having a panic attack, and Im sure Breeze was just fine! JUST FINE!" Foxtails shouted, her wings flung out in an angry way, "Your own mate was in GRIEF for YEARS! You had three dragonets about to hatch, and you just left." You winced as you remembered looking at your eggs before leaving. The three of them, you wondered if Breeze had actually named one of them KarmaTails, like you, Breeze, and Foxtails had discussed. '' ''"Was-" Your voice cracked with guilt, grief, and pain, "Was one of them named KarmaTails?" You let out a relieved sigh as Foxtails visibly relaxed. "Yes. There was KarmaTails, Cattail, and Windtail. A lot of 'tails' in your family." Her gaze suddenly sharpened with anger. "Don't change the subject, Karma. It won't work like that. You and I are forever sworn enemies, and we have always been since you left the gang. You have such a large bounty over your head now, I would become rich by simply turning you in to General Needle and General River." You begin to back away, fear spiking in your green eyes. "Listen, Foxy, I didn't intend to run away. You heard what Streak said the day before I left. He said he would set the entire gang against me and I would be dead by the next day. I couldn't risk it. As for walking through the forest at midnight, looking for a snack, and appearing just in time to watch you slaughter some innocent guy? That was all a coincidence. I swear, Foxtails, I swear." Foxtails stared at you, then nodded. ''"I believe you. But listen, Karma, I can't lie to the gang and say I never saw you. You must run and get safe. Fly to Pantala if you must, but please be safe." You realize she is distraught over the thought of the gang, specifically speaking General Needle and General River, ripping you to shreds the moment they saw you. '' ''"I'll.. I'll hide." You whispered to her, hurt piercing through his scales like a dagger. Foxtails smiled, tears welling in her eyes, and she pressed a single claw to her mouth in a ''hush ''gesture. '' ''With a small wink, the large Skywing leaped into the sky and flew north. And with that, you turned and began flying south. You had to get away from there.. Before Foxtails changed her mind. '' Appearance Foxtails is quite stunning, with bright orange scales and glittering amber eyes. Many would say she's beautiful and elegant. Foxtails is very tall and thin, with huge and beautiful wings connected to narrow and wiry arms, and a long, extremely thin tail. Personality History Strengths and Weaknesses Trivia Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Females